One thing leads to another
by hanzohetalia
Summary: (First story so sorry if its horrible) Everyone knows Lovino as that hot tempered Italian. They also know he despises almost everyone. Could someone find their way to his heart? (Really cheesy summary, but whatever) Pairing: PruMano /Rating for some language but will get worse the further you go
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp, this is my first story. It'll probably suck. I'll only continue if** **people think I should.**

**Declaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. If it belonged to me then I would have made Scotland an actual character by now. (Yes, I'm a Scotland fan girl)**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

The sky had long since gone dark.

The street lights flickered.

No one was out on the streets, except for one person.  
Now, this isn't a horror story, but it might as well be for that person walking ...

"Hallo!"  
'Ugh, not again!'  
You see, this person walking down the street was a man named Lovino, and as it turns out, he wasn't the only one out there.

Another man named Gilbert just so happened to see him...

And it just so happened that Lovino was very annoyed by him...

And it just so happened that Lovino might've liked this man...  
Wait, what?

"Lovino! Wait UP! You can't just ignore someone as awesome as me!"

Called out Gilbert followed by his trademark laugh if 'Kesesesesese!'

"Just watch me..." Lovino mumbled under his breath, trying to not be heard.

It didn't work.

"Come on now! You don't mean that! At least you get to spend time with the awesome me!"

Good thing for Lovino, Gilbert looked away at that moment or else he would've seen the red dusting the Italians cheeks.

"W-whatever. Just let me get to my house..." He muttered while walking away.

"Then let me come with you~" Gilbert added with a smirk.

He didn't even give he shorter of the two time to answer before Gilbert dragged them both off in the direction Lovino was walking towards before he confronted him.

Finally, Lovino become himself again and snapped his head towards him.

He then yanked his hand away from the strong grasp of the albino...

'No wonder he's strong. He must work ou-' Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

Without any time to waste, Lovino smacks Gilbert and runs off, full speed. (Which for him is FAAASST)

Gilbert just shrugged it off and strutted back home.

Little did he know he just got the others heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt that I REALLY needed to add more anyways... **

**Disclaimer: StI'll dont own hetalia... **

* * *

What was wrong with him? He was Lovino Fucking Vargas! He shouldn't be blushing from some stupid potato bastard like him!

But, then why does he inflict all of these embarrassing thoughts?

About pinning him to a wall, and just kiss him so neither of them can screw up by talking...

'Stop it!'

Ugh! He really needs help...

~~~~~~~~ Prussia P.O.V~~~~~~~~

After walking (strutting) home, and opening the door to a very agitated German younger brother, he barely made it to his room, which was the basement (excuse me! Not basement, level G1) and logging onto his blog to write about his awesomeness.

Of course he had to mention Lovino and that whole situation.

He makes sure to embarrass the living crap outta him!

'He'll forgive me! He always does!'

Even though sometimes being forgiven includes receiving a black eye...

~~~~~~~~ Next day and Romano P.O.V~~~~~~~

He wakes up with a groan.

Apparently 'getting help' from getting himself drunk wasn't the best thing.

Then, of course, he has to listen to his little brother's non-stop gabbering about pasta.

Yep. That _really_ helped.

He was starting to become desperate for advice...

~~~~~~~~ Prussia P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

After waking up, then going back to sleep, then hitting the snooze, to being forced outta bed by a terrifying younger brother, Gilbert was finally making his way out of the house.

He was planning on meeting up with Francis and Antonio, when he saw a familiar curl and brown hair

"Hey! Lovino!"

~switch POV~

"Hey! Lovino!"

Oh no.

Oh NO!

SHIT!

Its Gilbert!

Lovino wasn't ready and didn't even want to talk to him. Wait, okay, think.

'Just say hi, and walk on.'

As he was about to turn to give a small wave, a force pushed him to the side.

"What the hell?!"

Is Gilbert stup- oh, wait, yeah, he sorta is...

"Heh, sorry, but I had this awesome idea and my body reacted on its own."

Lovino just stared at him.

Gilbert coughs before he continues. "Why don't we hang out today? I mean, I gotta go meet up with Francis and Antonio in a while, but I gu-"

"Just shut up and tell me where we're going!"

And cue the blush.

* * *

**Yay! I hope that that made this story a little easier to understand.**

**Really. Anyway, leave a review saying if you hate it so far, like it or possibly even love it, although I think it's too short of a story to love it yet.**

**But just review please!**

**Danke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm changing the rating to T cuz I wanna cuss. Don't judge! I already have**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no belong to me**

* * *

Gilbert blinked, stunned.

He soon recovers from that.

"Kesesesese! Okay! I didn't know you would be so eager!"

Lovino just looks down and rolls his eyes.

"I am awesome so that doesn't actually surprise me that much!"

Gilbert is having to much fun with this.

"Are you going to take me out or not?" Lovino was starting to loose his already short temper.

"I didn't know you would want to go on a date with me that badly!"

"Who said this was a date?"

"And now your getting defensive! Just proves I'm right~!"

Lovino could've pulled out his hair in frustration.

~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~

After being dragged to some random place and causing a giant scene (would you notice an angry Italian yelling at a German albino?) they finally were able to have a normal conversation.

Well, for them normal is someone yelling about how awesome they are and the other saying bastard every other word.

Yep. Normal.

That is until Gilbert started to notice that the Italian was actually smiling.

Yep. Ruined it.

" Woah! I've never seen you smile! It looks pretty awesome!"

The conversation would've stopped their if only Lovino didn't blush.

"Why are you blushi- Oh I see~"

And cue his trademark smirk as he crept closer to Lovino who was trying to hide his forming blush.

When he finally turned around, he was met by his nose brushing against the others.

That didn't help his blush problem.

Neither did when Gilbert made their lips meet.

That really helped.

Not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah! You know what? Screw it! I'm not gonna wait for people to tell me to continue! I'm just gonna anyways!**

**But a review would be appreciated... **

**Whatever**

**Diclaimer: I will own Hetalia when the whole world thinks exactly the same, or when hell freezes over. **

**Whichever one comes last.**

**Now onto the part that your here for! The story!**

* * *

What was going on? Gilbert was ... was _kissing _him.

HIM!

How should he react? Should he kiss back? Should he pull away and slap him? Should he-

Lovino didn't have any tome to decide on something before the pressure left his lips and the simple kiss was broken.

He looks up to see Gilbert standing there with a smirk.

Said person turned to walk away.

'What the fuck?! You just kissed someone and the. You just leave?'

"Hold up! What do you think your doing?" Yeah, Lovino was pissed.

"I think I'm walking. What does it look like?"

"So you just kiss someone than leave them?"

"Would you rather me come back and do it again?"

The crimson painting the Italian's cheeks was enough to betray the next words to leave his mouth.

"You arrogant potato bastard! W-why would I want an egotistical son of a bitch to k-kiss me?!"

Before the other had the chance to say a comeback, the Italian bolted.

To where? Neither know.

~~~~time skip~~~~

Lovino finally stopped running and was now leaning up against the side of a building, trying to catch his breath.

What just happened?

Did that kiss even mean anything, or was it just emotionless?

UGH! This was NOT helping his already jacked up emotions!

He threw both his hands up to hold his face and wonder why life had to be so complicated.

That was when he heard far off footsteps getting closer and closer.

He heard his name being called over and over.

Lovino lifts his head to see Gilbert standing there with a look of ... concern in his eyes?

"Look, Lovino, I ... I'm sorry. Sorry that I-"

"Just... just shut up."

No matter how much Lovino wanted to stay to get answers, he just had to leave and get away from him.

Too bad for him, Gilbert had other ideas.

Before he knew what hit him, Lovino was back up against the wall and had two gleaming red eyes starring down upon him.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Instead receiving a verbal answer, he got a physical one.

Gilbert grabbed Lovino's collar and brought their lips together forcefully.

'Seriously? Again? He better not pull away and walk off like before.'

That thought named Lovino react subconsciously, and move his hand around Gilbert's neck.

Next was just a blur of movements, the kiss getting more and more serious before...

He opened his eyes.

'You have got to be kidding me! My emotions are so jacked up I'm hallucinating?'

How embarrassing.

And with that thought? He lets his body slide to the ground.

~~~~Prussia POV~~~~

Where was that little fucker!

Why did he have to run off before things started getting good?

Wait, not in that way... Oh just never mind!

He had to fix this, and if that meant having to hunt him down, then he would.

Gilbert was about to turn around when he heard sniffling coming from an alleyway.

For some reason,, he thought it was Lovino, so he goes to see if it is.

Which it was! Okay, the easy part of finding him was over. Now came the hard part which was to... Wait, what was he going to do again?

'Eh, could always just kiss him again.'

And after that thought and a smirk, he walked towards the crying form in the alleyway.

He just stands there before he starts chuckling. This gets Lovino to look up at him with wide eyes.

~~~~Romano POV~~~~

Lovino tries to stand up and get past Gilbert, but that's when (to Lovino's horror) his hallucination started playing out. Only this time, he knew for sure it was real. The tongue prodding at his bottom lip was enough proof for that.

Despite all of the warning bells going off in his head, he opened his mouth and gave entrance.

Both were a little surprised by this but neither stopped. The pent up emotions coursing through Lovino kept him going.

When the need for oxygen became to great, they both separated.

"Didn't you ... didn't you have to meet up with... Antonio and Francis?"

"Kesesesesese! I guess, but I have to admit, this is WAY more fun~!"

For some odd reason, Lovino blushed at this.

When Gilbert leaned in and whispered in his ear, he was sure he was, like how _someone _says, as red as a tomato, for Gilbert said...

"This could always get a lot more fun~!"

* * *

**Tada! I've been posting two chapters a day so far. Don't get too used to that. **

**Anyway, I know all of my chapters have been short, but I just always find these places where I can just cut I off the chapter and I honestly ran out of ideas for that chapter. Either way, this is my longest chapter so far.**

**So yeah.**

**Like, love, or hate, lea e a review to tell me which!**

**(so I asked my friend how u should continue this /If I even should/ and she said lemon, but I wasn't sure. I mean, I've sorta done stuff like that before, but never for other people to see. And by the way, the chapters will get longer. It's just I was writing and uploading the chapters on my iPod, at school... Yeah. So just tell me if you think it should be a lemon cuz I really don't know... Bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I had writers block and the person who edited my chapters is vacationing out of the country I live in. So miss might be a horrible chapter. I was only able to edit for incorrect grammar, incorrect spelling, etc. and there might even be some off those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did Scotland would be a character (again, SCOTLAND FANGIRL)**

**(okay, so I'm putting this note here instead if at the end because I think that would just ruin it, but reviews would be GREATLY appreciated because they just motivate me to write more. I'll definitely write more really soon because I have to done stuck in a c****ar for like 16 hours so I'll need something to do, but I'm not sure if the place I going to an area where I'll be able to access wifi)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Lovino blushed at the statement and pushed the silverette away.

"No. I'm not as big as a whore as you are!"

"I resent that!" Gilbert retorted, "And can't you hear sarcasm when it's dripping from someone's voice?"

"Let's just get out of this alley already."

"Whatever you say, mein liebe!"

And so now the pair of them are walking down the street, talking and laughing.

Mainly it's just Gilbert doing both.

A sudden realization causes said red eyed male to stop, which forces the grumbling Italian to halt.

"What now? Forgot to mention you're awesome?"

"BAD TOUCH TRIO!"

And with that, Lovino was left alone, wondering what the fuck that was.

* * *

Gilbert burst through the door of a local bar, only to be met by the cold glare of a certain blonde friend.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Just tying up some loose ends." Gilbert replied after ordering (of course) a beer.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Mein Gott, Francis! I'm here! Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend! You could probably pass as one with your oh so precious hair!"

Gilbert couldn't help but mock and tease his friend.

And Francis couldn't help but glare daggers back at him, which quickly evaporated as the third of their trio sat down with them.

"Antonio! Where ya been? Francis, if you get onto me for being late, then you better give Toni here hell!"

The Spaniard sat down with his friends with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I just ran into little Lovi and decided to, um, talk..."

He and Francis snickered as Gilbert was trying to hide his jealous rage.

'Of course!' He thought. 'Toni just has to like Lovino! Too bad for him!'

"THE AWESOME ME ALREADY WON!"

He was met by questioning blue and green eyes.

"Already won what, mister awesome?"

"Hey, I AM awesome!"

"That wasn't the answer to my question!"

Gilbert sighs while trying to think of a lie.

He resorts to the talk-while-drinking excuse.

Francis decides to not pester him further about it, for now, and starts drinking his beverage as well.

Soon, they're all drunk and are on the verge to be forced to leave.

"So, Gilbert," Antonio slurs with cross eyes "Got yer eye on anyone?"

Francis interjects with a laugh similar to "ohonhonhonhon" be for questioning with "Oui, anyone?"

Gilbert, being too drunk to see the dangers in answering truthfully, does exactly what he shouldn't, and answers.

"JA! As a matter if fact? The awesome me is dating Lovino!"

Gilbert's just laughing and taking huge gulps of beer as the atmosphere gets uncomfortable.

Francis scoots away from him, while Antonio is turning his head with the most horrifying look in his eyes possible.

"You mean, my Lovino?"

Completely oblivious to the glare, he just digs himself a deeper hole.

"You mean MY Lovino! Last time I checked I was the one who made out with him in an alley!"

By this point, their French friend has found refuge behind the infuriated Spaniard, trying to stay out of cross fire.

"What, did you say?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I made out with your little Lovi and guess what? HE KISSED BACK! And I plan on finding him and doing it again!"

Gilbert really was stupid, wasn't he?

He doesn't even notice that there's only two thirds of them their, for Toni decided to find a certain Italian.

* * *

Lovino was just sitting in his house, after being harassed by a certain tomato bastard and was lazily flipping through channels.

His thoughts were overpowering his mind with mischievous red eyes dancing around under locks of silver hair.

A knock on the door snaps him out of his daydream and he gets up to answer it.

"What the fuck do you want?" came out of his lips before he even say who it was.

When he looks up, he is met by a somewhat insane looking Antonio staring at him.

"That's not way to greet a guest, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that! What the fuck do you want, tomato bastard?"

"Oh, nothing. Just stopping by to say hi, donate a few tomatoes, get some answers."

Another crazed smirk.

"Answers to what, exactly?"

This version of the Spaniard was starting to scare him.

"Nothing, really..." He says before slamming the smaller male to the wall.

"Just why you would dirty your mouth with Gilbert's"

Lovino struggled in the iron like grip of his former caretaker.

"What are you talking about, bastard? And let me go!"

Antonio chuckled darkly before removing one hand to hold the others chin in between two fingers, tilting up his head.

"Not yet, my little tomato"

As soon as that was uttered, Antonio slammed his lips against Lovino's and plunging his tongue into his mouth.

Lovino struggled with even more vigor than before, trying to break the unwanted kiss.

He bites the foreign tongue, making it bleed and causing the kiss to end momentarily.

"Now, that definitely wasn't very nice. I guess I should play it safe and stay away from those teeth if yours."

Lovino began to scream for help as his neck was attacked with bites, kisses & licks.

Just as he was about to give up hope of being saved, the sound of a doorknob turning was music to his ears as his screams became more persistent.

"Lovi, I'm home! I brought Ludwig home with me! Lovi? Where are you?"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP M- nnngh!"

Feliciano raced to the voice, followed by Ludwig to see the sight of Lovino being kissed by Antonio.

It didn't look like he liked it.

Ludwig then grabs a lamp to smash over the insane Spaniards head, who then slumps to the ground, unconscious.

Feliciano runs to hug his brother, who has tears running down his face.

"Get away from me!" Lovino says, trying to break free from his younger brothers grasp.

He darts out of the house towards the only person he wants to see.

**Gilbert.**


End file.
